The advent of e-publications and e-reader devices has allowed for the convenient distribution and access of literature in electronic format. For example, publishers are able to disseminate e-publications without the overhead costs typically associated with producing and distributing printed publications. Similarly, users are able to conveniently store, access, and/or transport vast libraries of publications by way of a single e-reader device that can fit in the user's bag or pocket.
In some instances, e-reader devices present one or more user interfaces to facilitate a user's access to and/or experience of one or more e-publications. Unfortunately, however, traditional e-reader interfaces can be rigid and unintuitive as well as lack options for customization or personalization. For example, many traditional e-reader interfaces have a grid-like format that limits what is displayed, how it is displayed, where it is displayed, and how e-publication content is discovered, navigated, and accessed by a user. As a result, the process of browsing traditional e-reader interfaces and accessing corresponding e-publication content may seem constricted, unintuitive, and otherwise unappealing for users.